


Welcome to Beacon.

by jico448



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jico448/pseuds/jico448
Summary: Finn finds himself in a rather quaint situation attending one of the most open minded schools in remnant. But open mindedness tends to lead to less that ordinary situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lets see where this goes.

The airship was quite big. I stood by the doorway next to a trashcan. I leaned uncomfortably against the wall. On the outside, everybody just saw a normal black haired boy with light brown skin and a burly unkempt beard. But like everybody else, I was different on the inside. A plain black hoodie that hug loosely from my body covered the already protective blue shirt that lived just in between my skin and my hoodie. I always wore something with long sleeves.

 

I idly watched the holographic screen tuned to some news channel I've never seen before. The new anchor, who was some woman with short white hair, finish up about some small dust robbery. They displayed some smug prick with orange hair that looked like he came straight out of a old film that told a convoluted message about corrupt government. After that, the anchor segwayed to a white fang protest.

 

The white fang.

 

I didn't like thinking about them.

 

The broadcast was interrupted when the hologram changed from the news to an image of a woman. I went back to reading my book. Unless you were an old professor, you normally didn't have a real book. Most people just downloaded e-books. I did see this one girl reading an actual hard cover book. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her. I knew the book she read. It was a saucy one.

 

The ship landed and the doors opened. As I walked out of the airship a blond haired kid rushed past me, shoving me out of his way. I was about to yell at him before he hunched over a trash can and emptied his stomach into it. I decided to stay out of that mess.

 

I walked up the stone walkway towards the main entrance of the school. Moving after standing around on that airship for so long made my movements sluggish and unnatural. I was almost to the door until a loud explosion sounded behind me. I looked back only to see a large cloud of dust encompassing two girls. It was then that I wondered how people could call me weird when normal people did shit like this.

 

I dozed off during the seminar the headmaster gave. I was woken up by the clamor of students getting up collectively. I followed everyone to a big hall afterwards. I saw people laying down sleeping bags and fluffing pillows. I guessed that dormes had not been decided yet, so they just made everyone sleep in the hall for now. It was dark out. That seminar must have gone on for awhile. That means I must have gotten a lot of sleep. That also means I might have a hard time going to bed tonight. That was good though. After I set up my sleeping bag I lay down and began reading. Eventually everyone fell asleep. They would have done so sooner had a group of girls not been arguing. Once everyone was sound asleep, I headed for the showers. No one was there. I undressed in the privacy of the publish shower.

 

I removed my hoodie and shirt. I had gotten really sweaty today. I must have been more nervous than my mind was letting on. I gave one precaution look around me. I slowly removed my pants until they crumpled un in a pool at my feet. Now all that covered me was the tight pair of leggings that I wore. I knew if anyone saw me in these that I would get ridiculed to no end. But a second look showed the thick protrusion of my tail. That would cause discrimination to come my way.

 

I slipped my fingers into the backside of the leggings, pulling them over my backend. With nothing covering my ass I pulled my tail out of my leggins. The base had been folded flat against me for so long that I gave a relieved sigh when my tail swished about freely in the open air. I pulled the rest of the leggings off and stepped into the shower. The water was warmer that it would have been if I had showered with everyone else. I used a special fur shampoo to wash myself. I of course had emptied a bottle of normal body wash and filled it with the shampoo. I would alway fill the same bottle when it emptied.

 

After I was done, I toweled off. I begrudgingly tucked my tail back into my leggings as I got dressed. I walked back to the sleeping hall and saw that some more people had set up close to me in the time that I had showered. It had only been two people. One of them was in a wheelchair. Her head was tilted slack on hr left shoulder, her dirty blond hair falling on her shoulder and down her arm. She wore what looked like a large trench coat. Her wheelchair was normal save for a black bag that hung from under the seat.

 

The person pushing her was tall and lanky. He wore a shirt with a cartoon character on it that would have hugged me tightly, but barely clung to his nimble form. His hair was blond and long, like his friend’s. He wore baggy blue sweatpants with white trims.

 

He greeted me, “Hey”.

 

I barely uttered a mumble of a response. Something I couldn't even understand myself. I had gone the whole day without anyone noticing me. His interaction sort of blindsided me. O god. I hope he didn't think I was discriminating. I could almost feel his gaze on me. I couldn't say I was use to the stair. Even though I was a faunus, I always hid my tail. I would see how poorly faunus were treated by people I was supposed to be.

 

I was all comfy under my covers. I would hope that tomorrow would be one with next to no confrontations like today.

  
If everyday way gonna be like today, I was gonna be in for one long year.


	2. In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn is lulled out of his comfort zone when he attends his first assignment of the school year.

_ I was little. _

 

_ I was young. _

 

_ I could see them. They were leaving me. I loved them all, my family. It was right, just. But why did it feel wrong? I couldn't go with them. What they did made people sad. It used to only make them angry, but now they were sad. _

 

_ Sadness. _

 

_ Loss. _

 

_ Fear. _

 

_ They would cower in fear. They used to only ignore us. Or at worst, hate us. I was alone. I couldn't see anything for days or miles. What would I do? How would I go on? Where would I end up? Only the fire lit my way. And the only way out lead to darkness. It was then that my life had changed forever _

 

I woke up groggy and sweaty. I hadn't had a dream like that in a while. I tried to get up but found myself in the grip of someone. The girl who was in the wheelchair had me in her arms. With a distressed gasp, I pulled myself from her grasp. How the hell did she even get out of her chair? Did her friend help her? How fucked would that be?

 

She looked up to me, “I think it’s sexy that you're a faunus”.

 

My heart stopped beating.

 

I must have looked petrified. The hairs on my tail stood on end. So many lines had just been crossed. I stared at her in disbelief. I didn't know what to do. If she told anyone-

 

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me”. She lifted her hand to her face, pressing a single finger to her lips. Her friend quickly wrapped her up in her trench coat and carried her to her wheelchair and wheeled her out of sight.

 

I hated it here. I just wanted to become a hunter. Not some disabled girls body pillow. Speaking of which, why was she in a wheelchair if she had the mobility to crawl into bed with me? She could move her arms pretty well, and I swear that she was doing something funny with her legs underneath the blankets. It wasn't like I could go to a different school. Beacon might have been the only school in the world that accepted faunus. What I mean is that I could enroll in the school. Whether I was accepted here or not was not up to the school.

 

I had woken up before anyone else, despite me going to bed later than everyone else. I decided to go exploring for a bit. I walked down corridors and hallways until I came to a large room filled with long tables. This must have been the lunch room. One of the longer walls was basically just a window. I looked out to see the school courtyard.

 

I couldn't believe I missed it before. It was beautiful. I nearly walked into the glass. I found the door to the courtyard and walked out. The atmosphere hit me like a blizzard of roses. The air was soft and the breeze serenaded me as I walked down and around the statue that lay erect in the middle of the courtyard. It was of a hunter posing triumphantly over his kill, a slayed ursa.

 

The world seemed very black and white to most, I thought as I walked down towards the landing pad I had came here on. There were people, and there were grim. Most people didn’t know where we faunus fell in those two categories. Some felt that we were people. Most thought we lay somewhere in the middle. Others thought that we were grim in human clothing. I wanted to know what I was. But I also was afraid of what I would be told.

 

I had wrapped up my thoughts by the time I had reached the landing pad. I could see all of Vital from here. Houses and apartment building and shops jutting out of the paved ground that coursed through the city. The ocean could be seen resting neatly next to the dock of the city. I had never seen much of the city. I grew up in a small village outside of the capitol. It was a quaint little village, so not many people visited or stayed for very long. My father was the mayor of the village, along with my two mothers. The town was a monarchy, but since everyone knew each other nobody had a problem with it. Our community did tend to intimidate others, making the growth of our town hard.

 

But this was nothing like my home town. Cars bustled to and fro. People, human and faunus, walked casually up and down the streets along side one another, talking about this and that as they lived their carefree lives. As I looked on at the lovely sight, I tried, but for the life of me could not see myself as one of them.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice that could be heard from the courtyard behind me, “Will all first year students please make theirs way towards the edge of emerald forest at this time. We will begin our first activity of the semester.”

 

The emerald forest? What were we going to be doing there? I guess there was only one way to find out.

 

I was halfway back the the lunchroom before the thought occurred to me, where the hell was I going? I had absolutely no lay of the land. I wanted to know where I was going, but that would require my to ask for help. The only person I could say I knew had groped me this morning, so I wasn't in the mood to go looking for help.

 

I decided to circle the school until I saw some group of kids to follow. I was halfway around the school until something his my nose. I walked to a nearby gathering of bushes. As I got closer, the smell quickly rotted into an awful stench. When I got up to the bushes, I could see two figures lying just behind them. I immediately came to the conclusion that they were high off their asses.

 

One was a boy I had seen on the airship, his hair black and braided in small thick messy dreadlocks that radiated from his head. He wore a long sleeve shirt that could almost pass as grey under all the stains. His bleached jeans were tattered with holes, one of which exposed a small plastic bag filled with a dirty dust that seemed to be taped to his dark skin.

 

The other was a slightly older looking girl that looked a lot like the boy with similar facial features and completion. The only difference was her long smooth hair that lay sprawled across the grass. Most of her body was covered by the boys, but a hint of a green space shirt could be seen between the boy and the black leather jacket she wore. Her jeans were torn to, but in a more atheistic fashion.

 

None of them seemed to have anything covering their feet. They smelled like a charred bonfire. Of course the first people I find are stoners. At least they probably wouldn't grope me. Probably. I nudged the boy on top who was laying on his back across the girl's stomach, making a human cross of sorts. His chest continued to rise and fall steadily.

 

The electronic voice came again, “Will all first year students please make their way towards the edge of the emerald forest if they haven't already. The lesson will begin in less than five minutes”.

 

Time we running out. I decided to slap the boy on the cheek. He groaned in an irked tone and began speaking, “What the hell man?” 

 

“Um… Good morning. Can you tell me where emerald forest is?”

 

He propped himself up on one of his elbows, “No, but she can”. He pointed to the girl under him. He used his other elbow to jab her awake.

 

She jerked up with a grunt, “OW! What the hell man!?”

 

The boy asked, ”Hey sis, you know where the forest is?”

 

“Which one Jarvey?”

 

“The one where I gotta go to as a first year! What other forest you think I gotta be at?”

 

“It's behind the dorms. Just walk out of the west entrance and if you keep walking you'll be at the edge”.

 

I uttered, “Thanks”. I backed up and went on my way. Jarvey followed soon after.

 

Once we were walking together, he started the conversation, “So what's your name?”

 

“Finn”.

 

“Cool. Cool”.

 

A lull in the conversation reared its awkward head. I broke it promptly, “What was that back there?”

 

“Ya ain't no snitch ar’ya?”

 

“No”.

 

Jarvey looked around cautiously, “Well, since I knew I was coming to beacon, and I knew my big sis went here last year, and I knew it ain't easy to get some dirty dust here as it is back home, I brung some fire for us”. He looked back at his sister, whom was brushing foliage from her hair, “I guess we got a little too lost in it last night”. He drew his head behind his neck before jerking it out, letting out a loud belch followed by a hint of flames.

 

Dirty dust. Take something as old as time itself and turn it into a narcotic, drug, or whatever you wanted to call it. I personally liked to be in control of my body 24/7, so I abstained from any drug use. It was already hard enough to tell whether the last 24 hours had been real or not.

 

When we got to the edge, people were already assembled in a line. Jarvey and I quickly added ourselves to the end of the line. The same guy who gave the seminar I slept through was in the middle of speaking. He was saying something about landing and independence.

 

He asked, “Are there any questions?”

 

Jarvey and I raised our hands in unison. He nodded to us.

 

I began, “yes… can you repeat that?”

 

“No”.

 

At that, the sound of a spring being released could be heard. I looked to the left and saw that everyone but Jarvey and I were on steel tiles. One of which was elevated from the ground at a 30 degree angle. I saw people pulling out swords and guns and a multitude of other weapons. The thought occurred to me that I should probably equip mine. I pulled out my custom pocket knife.

 

It was black, about 8 inches in length, the blade occupying 5 inches of its length. It’s grip was leather and held dust. It was currently loaded with ice dust. I looked to the side again and noticed that the two that I had woken up with that morning were in the same line. The guy was launched into the air sending him into the forest off the cliff we were on. Next was the girl. Her wheelchair fit nicely on the square tile. Were they really gonna launch her into the air like a skeet?

 

Sure enough they did. She stayed in her chair well enough. I knew she could use her body to some degree, so I didn't worry too much. But I still worried. All the tiles had gone off before I came to the realization that neither Jarvey nor I were on a tile. The woman who had come up on the projection in the airship just sighed and pulled out her wand. The earth beneath us trembled as a tile sized square was cut out beneath us.

 

Then we were flying.


	3. A Silent Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this on the tailcoats of my last update. This writing thing is more fickle that I'd thought it be.

The air slid over my skin as I sailed through it. The sound of Jarvey screaming faded into the distance as we both fell further and further apart. I was going down fast. I needed to either break or slow my fall. My mind was running a mile a minute. All I had on me was my knife. And as many tricks as it had up its sleeve, solving this problem was not one of them.

 

I had a landing technique, but that required the use of my tail. I tried to get my tail out of my pants but didn't pull it off in time. My back hit a branch, sending me spiraling. The back of my head hit the ground, and everything went dark.

 

Conciseness slowly flooded my senses. My eyes opened to a lovely sight. A woman was hunched over me with glowing hair red hair and light brown skin. Her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed in concentration. Now that I could feel, I felt bad. It hurt everywhere. I groaned in pain.

 

She opened her eyes, “Oh, thank goodness!” Her face adopted a more relaxed look, “I thought you were dead!”

 

I managed a smile, “Thank you”.

 

“No. I’ve just been lost forever and I’ve passed you like five times walking in a circle around this dumb forest! So now I guess you’re my partner.”

 

Partner?

 

“Partner?”

 

“Yeah. You’re my partner for the rest of school”.

 

I was what!?!

 

“Did you hit your head a little too hard there?”

 

I just sat speechless for a moment.

 

She spoke, “So… we gonna go or what?”

 

I answered, “Yeah, I guess”. My attempt to bring myself to my feet was hindered by the pants that were pulled down to my ankles. All that covered my legs and tail was my pair of tights. Oh goodness, did she see my tail? I quickly pulled up my pants and began following the girl. I still hurt. But at least I could walk.

 

We walked for awhile until I asked a question, “So… since we're gonna be together for the rest of the year-”

 

“Rest of our time at school”.

 

“Wait, what?!”

 

“Yeah, I told you that! Were you listening when Professor Ozpin was explaining this?”

 

“No. I was late”.

 

She sighed, rubbing her temples with the palms of her hands, “God, you're useless”.

 

That stung a little. I was no stranger to harsh comments and sharp words, but those were usually about my being a faunus. I could tell I would be getting a hard time from her if I didn't step up my act.

 

I started with an introduction, “Okay, sorry. I’ll try to take things more seriously”.

 

An awkward pause ensued, “Well… My name is Finn”.

 

“Price”.

 

We shook hands as we walked. Her red hair spilled out of the black beanie that kept her head warm. Her brown complexion made her green eyes stand out. She wore some kind of white protective armor that covered her torso. Her legs were covered with the same armored platings.

 

She walked with purpose. Even though we were lost, it seemed as if her steps carried her closer and closer to where she wanted to go, and not an inch out of line. It was tiring. We must have walked in circles for hours. I asked her where we were going time and time again, but her answer was always the same.

 

“Forward”.

 

As exhausted as I was, I wasn't annoyed. I liked following. I never knew much about myself, and finding out always warded me off like a dark storm, a glimpse into a place I'm vastly curious with, but deathly afraid of visiting myself. I just lived day to day following untill I found something better to follow.

 

Price seemed to know what she was doing. Se would give a command and I would follow. It took a lot of stress off my shoulders. I felt like I didn't have all these decisions I had to make. They were made for me.

 

After what seemed like hours, Price spoke to me, “So, how do you walk with that thing in your pants?”

 

I was for the second time today speechless. I was a reclusive person, so I didn't go off telegraphing things such as my being faunus, or gay. But everyone seemed to be wanting a piece of me ever since I got here. I didn't know why? I tried to stay in the background, like I was good at.

 

She spoke again with a giggle, “Hey, keep walking”. I had stopped dead in  my tracks at her comment.

 

I replied, “What the hell was that?!”

 

She gave me a wry smile, “I was talking about your tail”.

 

God. Dammit.

 

At this rate the whole school would know by the end of the week. I don’t think I have ever been in a more compromising position than being at this school. I could always count on my privacy when public opinion on me fell, but here I didn't know whether the acceptance of the school was worth the loss in privacy.

 

She looked down as she walked, “Hey, I’m fine with faunus. Just don't understand why you feel like you have to hide that part of yourself”.

 

“Well you're not a faunus, so you never will”.

 

She shot a glare at me, “Hey! I’m trying to get to know you. If we’re going to be stuck together for the rest of our time at this school, then you could at least try to not be a ass-hat”.

 

I gave a sigh, “Okay”

  
  


We were about to walk before a loud screeching filled the air. Birds resting within the soft leaves that adorned the trees of the emerald forest scattered and flew all at once as the horrid noise filled the landscape. We both knew the cry.

 

“Grim”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, RWBY machine broke


End file.
